


Time of Year

by victorianvirgil



Series: 12 Days of Christmas (2020) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Remus angst, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Swearing (Obviously), anarchist dukeceit vibes, descriptions of disturbing imagery, holy fUCK ITS THE GUNCH, the grinch inspired, they're all sides, thomas sanders - Freeform, ts canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: Remus despises Christmas with every ounce of his being, never felt connected to such a joyous, loving holiday when all he knew was rejection and repression. The others didn't like him, he knew as much, and certainly hadn't invited them to participate in any of the events they had planned, so on the eve before the dreadful day, Remus comprises his most messed-up plan yet.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: 12 Days of Christmas (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Time of Year

The house was quiet, still as death, and as much as Remus joked about carnage and bloodshed, it made him uneasy.

No one else was awake yet, sugarplums surely fucking in their dreams.  _ In massive orgies,  _ Remus thought, and had he not been so miserable, he would have pridefully grinned at the thought he sent to the other sides.

But no, there was no joy today―not on Christmas Eve, at least.

Roman and Patton had spent hours decorating every inch of the house by hand, and were feeling so festive that when Remus hung a literal piece of dog shit as his ornament on the Christmas Tree they placed in the living room, they only sighed and let it stay.

He should've set the tree on fire, the whole fucking house.

‘Twas the season, after all.

A loud knocking had Remus on his feet and shouting, “Come in, I’m naked!”

Virgil, to his credit, cracked the door slightly open, angling his gaze away as he said, “Oh fuck off, some of us are trying to sleep.”

“It's eleven in the morning.”

“Which is the middle of the night!” Virgil sighed in exasperation. “And Roman is bitching about his beauty sleep because of you.”

“What woke him up: the slaughtered puppies-in-a-blanket I’ll be serving tomorrow or the tree of bodies hanging from nooses with Hugh Dancy as the angel on top of the Christmas tree?”

“I think you know damn well which one.”

Remus hummed in acknowledgment, “Mhmm, yeah the bodies were clever, weren't they? Did he scream?”

The door slammed shut and Remus strained to hear the soft fall of Virgil’s footsteps as he crept to his shared room with Roman, trying not to disturb the others. Patton had been up all night watching videos of soldiers coming home to their families in time for Christmas, and Logan, for all his lecturing on a properly managed sleep schedule and circadian rhythm, found himself in a deep dive on late-nineteenth century Russian nobility and art. Why, Remus hadn't the faintest, but he never really knew the motivations of Thomas’ other facets.

They were too different.  _ He  _ himself was too different.

Misunderstood, alone. Alone alone  _ alone _ .

Through gritted teeth, Remus grunted quietly to himself, “ _ Fuck  _ Christmas, such a shitty time of year.”

A soft, sibilant sound from the floor answered and when Remus looked down, Janus was there, a canary-yellow boa constrictor staring up at him.

“I'm not in the mood for beastiality right now.”

Janus hissed in what must've been disgust, and Remus sunk to the floor beside the serpent, back against the wall and fingers brushing over the scaly head. Seeming to know that he needed the comfort, Janus refrained from sinking his fangs into Remus’ hand this one time.

“You'd make a good pet, you know. Like for the Grinch or something.”

Then, he got an idea.  _ An awful idea. _

In a mischievous voice, he said, “All I need is a reindeer . . .”

“Good luck,” Janus snorted, a person once more and looking very bored with this whole ordeal. “And I don't want to hear the  _ ‘if I can't find a reindeer, I’ll  _ make _ one instead’  _ with me as a goddamn snake because I refuse. This is where I draw the line, Remus.”

“Will you at least help me make tomorrow awful for everyone else?” he asked. Hesitant, fearful of rejection.

But Janus was an outsider like him, so Remus shouldn't have been surprised when the other rolled his eyes. “Well that goes without saying, Christmas is just some capitalistic bullshit that sets an expectation of spending a fortune of gifts and makes it difficult for lower-income families―who are predominantly and disproportionately people of color due to systemic racism―to eat if they adhere to what is considered ‘the norm’. So, duh. Where do we start?”

After considering for a moment, Remus chuckled to himself and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the green scales slithering down Janus’ face toward his neck. Going further still. And he said, “Leave that to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> just something super quick i wrote at work because no one else was in the store for two hours. literally fucking terrible, but at least i got to bang out another one of these :)
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this like angsty remus fic, i'm sure you guys have figured that i am /very/ similar to roman, but i'm also a lot like remus in certain regards because sometimes--when i'm not trying too hard to be perfect--i'm so damn chaotic and weird as fuck🤩🤩🤩
> 
> see you all next time,  
> ronnie


End file.
